


Just One Little Nap

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, one sleepy bitch of a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Schezo's need for power compells him to run away from home. He finds refuge in a cave, but wakes up when it begins to rain. But everything is wrong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Just One Little Nap

It was the middle of the night. Schezo's fifteenth birthday would be here soon. He was up late, but not in anticipation. It was something he had planned for a while. He couldn't resist the temptation anymore.

If he left in the middle of the night, no one could stop him. He didn't have many possessions that he really cared for anymore. The burning desire for power had changed him. All he wanted anymore was power.

After gathering the few necessities he had, Schezo vanished from his bedroom. He knew most of his family wouldn't miss him anyway. And the ones that would didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered now was power. They were just getting in the way.

He walked. He walked for a long time. It was hard to tell how long. But once the sun started to rise, he knew it was long enough. He could stop looking for escape and start looking for shelter.

It didn't take long for him to spot a cave on the side of a mountain. It was abandoned as far as he could tell. It was also warm and inviting, a perfect shelter. He would make it his temporary home.

Having such a fine hiding spot was nice after such a long walk. He was tired. Really tired. Maybe his new magic was draining his energy, too. He needed to sleep. Just one little nap.

The voice coming from somewhere inside his sword reassured him.  
"Go ahead, Schezo!! It's alright!! If anything needs your attention I'll just wake you up!!"

He laid his blanket on the dirt ground, covered himself with his cape, and slept. He slept for a long time. He slept and slept. And slept. And slept. And slept.

He finally awoke to the voice he fell asleep to.  
"Hey, Schezo!! I think you need to wake up now!!"

The floor was covered in water. It was raining outside. A flash flood…?  
"Yes!! I think so, too!!"  
… The reminder that his sword had a psychic link to him always came as a shock.

He would have to leave the cave to seek higher ground. But this proved more difficult than he originally thought. He kept stumbling and his hair wouldn't stop getting in his eyes. Not to mention his nails.

Once his legs weren't so difficult to walk on, he could pick up his things and leave. He set foot outside, and everything was wrong. He couldn't recognize where he was anymore. It was almost scary.

He almost wanted to go back home. But he didn't know where home was anymore. He could only climb up the hillside that the cave was embedded in. It was wet, and slippery, but somehow he managed.

Once he reached the top, he found a place to hide from the rain. A crude shelter, it was obviously built and left behind long long ago. The only furnishings left were small knick-knacks with no real value. 

Now seemed a good time to give himself a haircut. He really needed one, apparently. There was an old metal tray on the floor, he only needed to wipe off the dust for it to be a mirror.

The face that stared back wasn't his own. It couldn't be…! It was wrong. It had to be some sort of trick. That wasn't him. But… It did look like him… Almost. He was just… older… Too much older…

"Oh!! Happy belated birthday!! I didn't want to distract you!!"

"I… I slept through my birthday?"

"You slept through a lot of them!! But I wasn't counting!!"

"..."  
Now he really wanted to go home. He didn't care about power anymore. He wanted to see his house again. And the animals. And the few siblings who loved him. But he didn't know where they were anymore. Or if they were still there.

With the blade of his sword, he was able to get the hair out of his eyes. It wasn't as easy, however, to do the same with his tears. No matter how much he thought about going back, somewhere deep down he knew he would never see his house again.

"It's okay, Schezo!! You still have me!! I'm better than some old dog!!"

"You are not helping."

"Well…!! You never finished your sleep!! This seems like a good place as any for rest!!"

"I'm cold. And wet."

"There's a fireplace here!! A fire will warm you up real quick!!"

"... I dunno how to make a fire…"

"I'll teach you!! That's what I'm here for!!"

He found as many flammable discarded items in the house as he could for fuel. With his sword's instructions, he was able to set it alight. It was warm and comforting.

Comforting enough that he was tired again. Exhausted. Today had really been an ordeal, physically and emotionally. He needed another nap. Just one little nap.

"It's alright!! I'm still here for you!! Just fall asleep and I'll make sure everything is alright!!"

And so Schezo drifted off again. He drifted off for a long time. He didn't know when he would wake up. But sleep seemed better than wake at this point.


End file.
